Reborn of Reality
by RedoLane
Summary: Shinto Hoshizawa was a normal young boy, but when he meets a special girl durning a junior high recess, his life changed forever.
1. Chapter 01

Reborn of Reality

Chapter 01: I'm the possessor of will, Shinto Hoshizawa

The world is made of two types of people, the normal people, and the wizards.  
>The normal people live their normal lives, and the wizards protect the world from evil.<p>

There has been a legend, that about 10 years ago, 3 wizards defeated a great evil power, but no one knows what happened to those 3 wizards and if they are still alive.

Our story begins in Raizen Junior High, where in a normal day, I arrived as a new student.  
>I was a skinny, tall, long haired teenager back then. I always told myself I was hot and handsome and I'm sure it's true.<p>

When I entered the classroom, I looked around at my new classmates.  
>they stared at me with stern and curios looks, which kinda made me feel odd, so odd that I didn't notice the Teacher spoke to me.<br>"Tell us your name young man." She said in a stern tone.  
>"My name is Shinto Hoshizawa." I replied.<br>"Tell us what your elemental power is and why you have come here." An elemental power is as it sounds.  
>The most Common elemental powers are Water, Fire, Earth and Wind. But there are more.<br>"My elemental power is Fire, and I came here because I skipped a class." You must be thinking what all this stuff I'm talking about is.  
>Well Raizen Junior High is actually a School of Witchcraft, where you study and train your magical powers.<br>The Teacher told me to sit down and the class went as scheduled.

In the first two weeks I tried to befriend my classmates, but they didn't want to let me in because I was new.  
>I isolated and things didn't look so good for me, when everything changed.<p>

After a boring double math lesson, I sat down on a brick ledge and watched my "friends" play soccer, when suddenly a girl came to where I was.  
>"Excuse me, is everything alright?" she asked with a worried look on her face. She had blonde hair and shining emerald eyes. She was skinny and shy looking.<br>I answered her question with a nod. Then, she asked a surprising question.  
>"Can I sit here with you?" I nodded again, and she sat down next to me.<br>"You're Shinto, the new guy right?"  
>"Yep, that s me. What's your name?"<br>"My name is Amiti Isuzuki, nice to meet you." she smiled at me.

What the heck does she want to talk with me about, and what does she wants from me anyway? Is it something that can change my mood?

To be continued.

Authors note: so the story is basically about junior high kids haha. i hope you will enjoy this story and ill do my best by posting a chapter pre week, although im a bit busy with my own business. so enjoy and make sure to read the upcoming chapters.  
>-RedoLane- <p>


	2. Chapter 02

Reborn of Reality

Chapter 02: A Destined Meeting

Who is this girl? What does she want from me? And why does she look so shy? These were the questions that came to my mind when I first met Amiti.  
>We sat on the ledge and talked.<p>

"Why are you always alone?" Amiti asked.

"I can't seem to befriend people I don't know, and besides, they don t seem to want to let me in." I answered. At that time I was a little shy myself. I guess it isn t easy to meet new friends, or develop relationships. Suddenly, Amiti changed the subject.

"I like going on trips in the wild, I always feel so wonderful there." She said with a smile. "Have you ever gone on trips too?"  
>I thought about it, because I went on many adventures during my life.<p>

"I did go on adventures." I said. "During those adventures I helped many people and I was known as a hero in some places."  
>I wasn't that important, but I was considered great help in my adventures.<p>

"Wow, you must have a lot of supporters! I didn't know you were that important." Amiti looked surprised.

At that moment, we heard a laugh from a distance and a voice spoke.  
>"Hohohohoho. Do you think you could speak to the new student like that, Amiti?" the voice came from a tall, pink haired girl, she was almost as skinny as Amiti.<br>She was accompanied by her friends. She was in our class, and everyone said she is the most popular girl in the grade.

"Rafina! Why do you always have to stick your nose in my own business?" Amiti said angrily.

"It's so obvious you want to go out with him, I can tell by the look on your face. Allow me to show you how it's done, my way!" Rafina came to me and laughed.  
>"Hohohohohoho. Hey sweetie. I'm Rafina Mirshel. How would you like to go out with the hottest girl in the grade, Representative of the Student Council, Head of the Music Department and a wonderful singer?"<br>Only one thing came to my mind when I saw her attitude and I answered her with a single word.

"No."

Rafina got angry. "What do you mean "No"? What do you have to lose?" I stood up and came face to face with Rafina.

"First of all, I don t like your attitude. Why do you think I'll go out with someone like you? I don t care if you re the best looking, most talented girl on the face of the earth. And it's not nice to interrupt someone else's conversation. Amiti just wanted to get to know me.  
>So forget about dating me and find someone else."<p>

Rafina was shocked, and stormed away. "Your loss!" were her final words before disappearing from view. Amiti looked angry. "Argh! Rafina always does that, but she's my best friend ever since we were young. We get into fights often, but she is a good friend."

"I had fun talking with you and I feel better now. Maybe we should hang out more often." I said with a smile.

"Sure! I'll be glad!" she said happily.

"And if you need help, or just someone to talk to, you know where to come." I said.

After that, the recess ended and we went back to the class. I felt really good after talking with Amiti, and I hoped I could become good friends with her.

But... how will this conversation affect others?

To be continued.

Authors note: This conversation is one of the most important parts in the story. When Shinto met Amiti, its like they destined to meet each other, and they will be together for the whole story. About the characters, Amiti and Rafina came from the pouplar japanese video game series 'puyo puyo', and i wanna make sure that those amiti and rafina will share the same personality with the original amiti and rafina, same goes to more characters that will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. until then, i have a nice day and see cya~ -RedoLane- 


	3. Chapter 03

Reborn of Reality

Chapter 03: The way for revenge is your worst enemy. The revenge of Klug

After the meeting, I and Amiti started hanging out together. We talked in recesses, after school and even during lessons (using notes).  
>During that time I didn't have a cell phone, so we couldn't talk after school, but we overcame that problem using MSN messenger. It seemed we had the same hobbies,<br>like watching comedy movies and riding on roller blades, and even playing guitar. I know how to play on guitar and piano, but I have a bit of problems with piano chords.  
>We even made our own signature greeting, we would high five 4 times and then say "when there is purpose, there is hope".<p>

Even Rafina saw I and Amiti got along and started treating me with respect. In time I also befriended my classmates, and I felt really good.  
>Also, my grades were good too (although I am a bit rusty at history and English). It was one of the best periods of my life! Until<p>

It's been 6 months since I met Amiti. I got a note in my locker. I took it and read it:

"Shinto Hoshizawa, I see you get along well in class, but there is something that has kept me worried for the past 6 months. I want to talk to you about it face to face.  
>Meet me at the basketball court, 10 minutes after school ends. I'll be waiting."<p>

There was no name or signature on it. And I was worried. Is it someone that wants to kill me? Maybe it s the sports teacher, who wanted to test me at basketball?  
>Maybe it's really someone that feels bad and wants to talk about it? I didn't know what to do, but in the end, I decided to face whoever this guy is, and that s what I did.<p>

10 minutes after school was over, and I got to the basketball court. There, stood a student. He wore purple cloths and a purple hat, had small glasses and was kinda short.  
>He looked like a book worm, or a nerd or maybe both.<br>I got closer and he spoke.

"You are Shinto?" he asked. I nodded.

"I see you got my note. I am Klug Inzu. We are in the same class, if you remember." I had a feeling I saw him a few times during lessons.

"What do you want?" I asked in a low tone.

"I wanted to talk with you about Amiti. I see you get along preety well." He had seriousness in his voice.

"And you want to tell me it bothers you?"

"Yes " he turned his back on me, and paced a few steps back.

"You have no idea how much it bothers me. WHY DOES SHE PREFER YOU OVER ME?"

Suddenly, Klug took out a big book, I was completely confused. I didn't know he felt that way.

"As revenge, I'll fight you and send you to the hospital!" he shouted loudly. He opened his book and shouted "Spell no. 63! Spinning Hurricane!"  
>a huge hurricane came flying in my direction. I managed to barley defend myself, I realized to only way to get out of this situation with my head still intact,<br>is to fight back. I used a few simple fire attacks and spells but what caught my attention, is that all his spells came from his book.  
>Couldn't he use his chakra to conjure the spells?<p>

Every spell and attack a wizard uses, uses up body energy, called chakra. The more spells you cast, the more chakra you will waste, and when that happens, the body is also weakened.

My battle with Klug was closely matched, but it seemed like I was winning. But just before I unleashed my final attack... Amiti showed up.

To be continued.

Authors note: So klug also showed up. When i played the puyo puyo games, i usually played as klug. By the way, some characters has original surname, like Amiti 'Isuzuki' , Rafina 'Mirshel' , and so Klug 'Inzu'. Wanna know what happens when amiti showed up? good. So just wait to the next chapter. Until then, see ya all~ -RedoLane- 


	4. Chapter 04

Reborn of Reality

Chapter 04: A Storm of Emotions about an Impossible Love

My Hand Stopped instantly.

"Amiti! What do you think you're doing? I could have hurt you!" I was shocked. I didn't want to hurt Amiti. Klug seemed shocked too.

"Amiti, how did you know we are here?" Klug asked.

Amiti looked worried and angered.

"What am I doing? You should ask yourself the same question! Why are you hurting Klug?"

I started explaining the story, the note, Klug's worries, and the fight.

"Klug, why are you worried so much? Why did you want to hurt Shinto?" Amiti asked him.

Klug was completely shaken, it seemed he was about to explode. He stuttered as he spoke, which sounded like "Umm It's not that I mean it's not what "  
>at that point I lost control, I had to say my thoughts on this.<p>

"It's because he LOVES YOU! And he envy's me because we started hanging out together. It's his fault he started the fight, and it's his problem too.  
>I can't change anything."<p>

Klug was at the point of breaking, and it didn't take long for him to burst in tears. He stormed off, crying and screaming.

"Klug!" Amiti shouted after him. She was hurt too. She approached me. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I had to finish it. It's his problem we're together." I answered. Amiti was furious. She took it out all at once with one hard slap in my face.

"DON T YOU DARE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! I DON T WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! I HATE YOU!" she then ran off.  
>I was in shock, she was never angry like that before. I didn't know Klug was so sensitive. I felt bad with myself.<br>Maybe I shouldn t have said those things in front of them. Perhaps I should learn to keep my mouth shut.

Today is the 19th of April, 2014, a week and a half since the incident with Klug. I was really depressed from all that happened in the last week and a half.  
>Amiti didn't speak with me since. Even when I caught her glance, her expression towards me showed nothing but anger.<br>I still had a couple of friends I spoke with regularly, but Amiti and Klug worried me. I can't believe I behaved like that!

The same day, at recess, I sat at my usual spot eating a sandwich, when suddenly Klug arrived. He had a serious look on his face.  
>He sat next to me but we didn't exchange words. After about 1 minute he spoke.<p>

"Shinto, there is something I wanted to talk with you about" he said. This time though, he didn't look like he wanted to start a fight.

"Before you do, you feel better now with what's going beetween me and Amiti? I didn't know you will be offended so much" I said.

"Yes. I'm fine now. I realized ill never have a romantic relationship with her, and I'm good with it. I proudly salute you" he said with a calm voice.

"Is Amiti still angry at me?" I asked.

"Yes. Amiti was hardly offended by you, because you didn't need to behave like that. But it's also kinda my fault since I didn't need to start that fight.  
>But I learned my lesson." I realized his good intentions, and got straight to it.<p>

"Alright, so what was it you wanted to talk with me about?"

"There is something important you should know. It's about Amiti." Klug said. He took a deep breath and I was really anxious to know what he will say next. He then spoke.

"I wanted to tell you... about Amiti's Past"

To be continued.

Authors note: yo guys. so the last chapter actually takes place in one of the most hurting moments in the story. its probably very hard, even for me to have those love issues and problems. you probably wanna hear about amiti's past, dont you? so make sure to check the upcoming chapter next week. cya later~ -RedoLane- 


	5. Chapter 05

Reborn of Reality

Chapter 05: A Friendship that began and stayed forever. Klug and Amiti's past.

Amiti's past... now that s something interesting. I listened curiously to Klug's story.

Klug began to speak.

"Amiti comes from a place called "Garden of Roses". She lives there with her parents and grandmother.  
>And I'm sure she has lots of experiences from there. But the real story begins in 1st grade"<p>

(Flashback, Klug's POV)

(September 7th, 2007)

Today is the start of 1st grade. I was both nervous and excited. When I entered the class, one girl caught my attention. A blonde, skinny girl with shining emerald eyes. She looked very shy. Unfortunately, I was very shy myself, so I didn't talk with her. When the teacher called our names, the girl raised her hand when "Amiti Isuzuki" was called" After a few days (in which I mostly stared at her during lessons), I saw her meeting another girl, she was beautiful,  
>talented and snobbish. Her name was Rafina. Amiti and Rafina seemed to have gotten into a friendly-rivalry,<br>and since became good friends.

(February 18th, 2009)

I sat outside, watching Amiti playing basketball, when suddenly, a big fat bully came towards her and the other girls.  
>Everyone called him "Barry the Bully" but his real name was Kaito.<p>

Kaito Approached the girls. And spoke: "Well well girls, playing basketball? Here, pass over here."

Amiti had the ball, I guess she didn't know about Kaito's Ruthlessness. She didn't pass him the ball,  
>so Kaito approached her, grabbed her hand firmly, and took the ball.<p>

Everyone was nervous, when suddenly Kaito took out a needle, and poked a hole in the ball. He threw it to the ground,  
>and went away, laughing hysterically.<p>

Amiti started crying. The other girls tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. I knew this was my chance,  
>I had a basketball in my bag, so I took it out and gave it to her.<p>

"Here take my ball" I said as I offered her the ball.

"Thank you" she said. She tried taking it, but took her arm back since it was injured.  
>I immediately took out a bandage I had in my bag and placed it on her injured arm. She was more than happy when I did so.<p>

"Thank you! You're my hero! We should hang out sometimes" she said. We became friends ever since.

(Flashback end)

(Shinto's POV)

I was intrigued by Klug's story. I waited patiently as he took a deep breath and then took out the book he used against me in our fight.

"See my Spell book?" he asked. I nodded.

"In 5th grade, everyone checked their elemental power, but when they checked mine, they couldn t find it.  
>Eventually I went with Amiti to a special check, and it was revealed I have a little of each elemental power,<br>but I can't control one. So I got this spell book which has thousands of spells.  
>I'm trying to learn them all but I haven t finished a quarter of the book. Eventually, the story ends this year,<br>when you arrived. And you already know what happened then."

It was a good story, but I still didn't understand how it would help me.

"Shinto... " Klug spoke again. " ...I want you to apologize to Amiti. What we did was wrong and I don't want you to end your friendship with her."

"Alright" I said.

After School, I saw Amiti walking alone.

"Hey! Amiti!" I ran up to her.

She turned around. "What do you want from me?" she asked angrily.

"Listen Amiti. I've made a mistake a few weeks ago. I didn't know Klug felt that way and I really didn't expect he would be offended so much. I acted selfish and I'm disappointed at myself for that. I'm very sorry for that and I promise to never do that again!"

Amiti's expression turned from anger to happiness.

"Alright. I forgive you. And I'm happy you learned from your mistakes." She suddenly gave me a big hug.

"Shinto, I hope everything will be alright even in tough times, because I'll always be there for you."  
>She said with a smile and went off.<p>

I stood there for a while and thought to myself.

Wow. All this happened from a new friendship? Amazing.

Today is May 6, 2014. It was the beginning of holiday vacation. I had 1 week off, so I decided to go on a new adventure.

To be continued.

Author's note:Whats up? sorry about being late in publishing but im very busy lately because of school and exams, and after 20th june i will get more free time for writing the chapters. Alright,1 Word about this whole chapter: Flashback. Yep, flashbacks are one of the most important parts in the story, although its not the only flashback. About the next chapter (and more upcoming chapters), it will be like a half cross-over of Naruto. Why half? well the characters are different, the plot takes place in a different place, but its very familiar to the Naruto series. in the upcoming chapters, there will be a bunch of half cross-overs. So i hope you like it, and see ya later~ -RedoLane- 


	6. Chapter 06

Reborn of Reality

Chapter 06: An exciting adventure full of ninjas!

The world is made of two types of people. The normal people who live their normal lives, and the wizards who protect them.  
>People say there are other types of people who helped in the fights till to this day.<br>There were Ninjas, Pirates, Martial Artists, and Knights. Some rumors suggest Angles of Death are protecting the world,  
>but whether it is true or just a rumor, remains unknown.<p>

After all the "drama" with Amiti and Klug, I decided to go on a new journey.  
>I exited Ryugen (the city I lived in) and teleported myself into a village known as "Shizen Buredo Village" which means "Natural Blade Village". I didn't want to go on plane or ship, so I used a teleporting trick I learned from a friend named Ron.<p>

I wanted to know more about the Ninjas and the Samurais. I had a teacher who was a ninja himself.  
>So he taught me ninjutsu and genjutsu. It seems that all techniques can be used from your elemental power.<br>My elemental power is Fire, but that s just my main power. All my elemental powers are: Fire, Wind and Earth.  
>I can also use techniques from other elemental powers. Eventually my teacher died two years ago.<p>

I arrived at the village, and at the time there was some big mission and all the ninjas were busy and nervous,  
>so I couldn t learn from anyone. I went to the head of the village to get some information.<br>The head of the village was in her mid 40's, she had blonde hair and two braids. She was skinny and has big breasts.  
>She wore a big fancy green uniform which showed how important she was.<p>

"What exactly do you want?" she asked. I was kinda nervous and didn t know how to respond.

"I am Shinto Hoshizawa. My teacher was a ninja and he trained me and taught me some techniques.  
>I would like to help in the war going on right now and learn more about ninjas." I responded.<p>

The woman studied me a bit, and then said "you do seem like a strong person. Very well. I'll put you in Tom's squad.  
>By the way, my name is Maya Amikaze."<p>

I met with Tom Yuma. My inspector. There were 3 other kids my age.

"Hey, you! Why someone like you is in our squad?" One of them said.

"The head of the village put me in your squad."

"oh well why don t you introduce yourself to Shinto? He's coming with us for one mission only." Tom said.

"I am Raymond Ryuzaki! And I'll be the next head of the village for sure!" the first one giggled.

"I am Lars Shodian." The second one said with a cool voice.

"I am May Zalmon." The only girl smiled at me.

It was nice getting to meet them. But it was time to go fight.

We fought of thousands of ninjas, and sadly, we suffered casualties. But I got to meet some new friends and eventually I faced off with a 5 headed beast. I dodged the beast's attacks and fired some fire attacks at him.  
>Eventually I took him out before he destroyed the village.<p>

I got a medal of honor and received respect from everyone. I've also been promoted to leader rank, like Tom.  
>For the next few weeks, I trained with the ninjas and learned their ways. But eventually it was time to go home.<p>

(13.5.2014)

I told Amiti and Klug everything that happened in the village after the holidays, and it made them happy. After hanging out so much and having so much fun, I didn t notice that there's only one week remaining for school.

To be continued.

Author's note: Hey guys. so the next chapter will be about the end of the 7th grade, which is the first year in junior high. As you can see, the last chapter was based on the Naruto storyline, like a small rip-off(Which i call "half cross-over). And as I said in the previous note, there will be much more half cross-overs based on few mangas and video games I saw. It's sure hot outside, good enough to go with friends to the beach. I dont have a lot of free time, since I found a job and im working almost every day. But i'll try my best to publish more chapters. So have a good summer and see ya later~ -RedoLane- 


	7. Chapter 07

Reborn of Reality

Chapter 07: Summer vacation has arrived! First year in Raizen ends.

Today is the 20th of may, 2014 and I finally finished my first year in Raizen Junior High.

I got out of bed, ate my breakfast and went straight to school to get my report card. When I arrived,  
>Amiti waited for me at the gate.<p>

"Hey Shinto! Ready for the report cards?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm ready. After all, we worked preety hard this year." I answered with much relief in my voice.

We entered the class and saw everyone was already there. They were all excited about the report cards, as well as me.  
>Our teacher entered the class and spoke up.<p>

"Good morning students. I'm sure you're all happy about the end of the year and receiving your report cards.  
>Some students even got a certificate of excellence. I want to wish you all a good summer vacation and I also want to inform you I will be teaching you again next year. It is important you will study a bit during summer vacation so you won't forget anything, and hang out with many friends."<p>

C'mon! Give us the report cards! I thought to myself.

"So I will call each student by his name and he will come get his report card" she finally said.

I sat there and waited anxiously for my name to come up, I couldn't wait to see my report card.  
>At the same time, I spoke with my friends.<p>

"Klug Inzu." The teacher called. He came up to her. "Well done. You got the highest overall grade in class."

Klug seemed very happy with his grades. His overall mark was 97.

"Rafina Mirshel." The teacher called. "You should improve because your grades are very low.  
>You better study hard this summer."<p>

Her overall mark was 52. It seems Rafina isn't perfect after all. She was upset with her marks.

"Amiti Isuzuki." The teacher called. "Very good. You gave it everything u had."

Amiti had an overall mark of 83, and I'm sure she was happy. I've been waiting for my report card for quite a while now and I really started to get nervous. Maybe she saved the worst for last? Maybe she forgot my report card?  
>When I got extremely nervous I was finally called by the teacher.<p>

"Shinto Hoshizawa." She called. I came forward.

"I see you had a hard time during your first weeks here. I know that feeling since I moved to a new school during mid-year just like you when I was young, but your grades are excellent so there is a reason to celebrate."

I looked in my grades and saw my overall mark was 91! I was extremely happy about this but tried to contain myself.

When the bell sounded, everyone went towards the gate. I said my goodbyes to Klug and Rafina although its certain I'll meet them during summer vacation. Amiti, on the other hand, took this goodbye a little further.

"Shinto..." she began to speak... "...now that school's over... we won't see each other for quite a while... so... c-could we meet a lot during summer?" she looked really upset.

"No problem." I replied happily. "...I would love to meet u during summer."

We smiled to each other and went our separate ways

Summer vacation was awesome! I hanged out a lot with Klug and Amiti and other friends from my class.  
>Our vacation lasted 3 months and 2 weeks which is quite a long time.<p>

In the first month, I met a young warrior who was "The Hero of time". He was called Yuri. He came from a place known as "Land of the infinite revolution". I helped him save the world and we became good friends.

At the same month I went with my family out on vacation near the beach.

On the second month I looked for a job, but I was fired after 3 days. I practiced the spells I learned in school,  
>and even came to watch Klug practice from his spell book. He became really powerful in just one month.<p>

In the third month I slept. A lot. I wanted some rest from Amiti and Klug so I signed up to a artistic sculpting club where I met many talented people. But then I realized sculpting is not my style, so I decided to learn how to surf. It was preety difficult and one week before summer vacation was over I decided to give up on surfing and move on.

So tomorrow is the 1st of September, 2014. I can't believe 3 months passed so quickly. There are rumors new students will be transferred to my class. I can't wait to see Amiti and Klug again and all my friends again.

I hope I will get stronger, study well, meet new friends, go on new adventures and stay who I am.

To be continued.

Author's note: So how was the chapter? You probably thinking who are the new students. Well, they will appear on the next chapter, because the following events will include them. The next chapter is just another year in Raizen. A year full of events, but i wont spoil any of them yet. as i said previous times, I'm kinda busy so i dont know when the next chapter will be published. so im going to sleep now (yea im very tired..) and cya later~ -RedoLane- 


End file.
